


Departure Lounge

by KimTanAnukite



Series: Monsta x One Shots [13]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Changkyun is Wonho's fan, Changkyun is not an idol, First Meetings, Fuck sasaengs, M/M, Wonho is an idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimTanAnukite/pseuds/KimTanAnukite
Summary: This man was identical to Lee Hoseok. Wonho, the idol Changkyun had just yelled for like a little girl some hours before.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M & Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Series: Monsta x One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437685
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Departure Lounge

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by an experience my friends and I lived last summer after the WeAreHereTour in CDMX.. I still want to cry.

"I am probably the only idiot taking this freaking flight at this hour, I know. I am here all alone in the smallest and probably only forgotten departure lounge of the whole airport. No, hyung, it's not okay if you don't go to pick me up, how else would I get there at freaking five AM?! No, it doesn't have scales believe it or not; yeah I know it'd be better if I took a train thanks for the data, you know I hate trains. I'll call you when I'm there, bye!" Changkyun sighed letting his body fall down on the empty row of seats.

On the past hour he had been there only an old lady and his two little grandsons and a couple of business men had entered the room along Changkyun to check in on time before the flight. Is not that he loved people so late in the night but he felt uneasy at seeing so little people on his lounge at such a big airport; it made him feel as if he had been there way too early or that maybe the flight had been canceled and he didn't know.

Being there alone made him feel sleepy, and since he hadn't sleep well in the past week taking a short nap didn't seem like a bad idea at all. However, he had just been in the best concert of his life and the thoughts and memories of it wouldn't even let him rest his eyes.

Changkyun decided to listen to some music since there was still an hour and a half left before they were asked to board the plane, so he turned on the music on his earphones and turned off the internet on his phone to avoid the spam his concert-friends would probably start at any moment now. 

He still couldn't believe his grandfather managed to get him a ticket to attend his idol's concert for his 22nd birthday. It was a seat nowhere close the stage but the environment and the knowledge of being in the same place as Lee Wonho alone made his heart flutter in happiness. He allowed himself to experience this at least once in his lifetime, he deserved it after all he had sacrificed for his family — not that he complained about helping them or anything.

A few minutes later Changkyun was changing the song when he noticed a girl sitting a few seats away from him, and she seemed familiar to him—her hair was dyed in an unique shade of green he could recognize from earlier that night; she was wearing a mask and discreet clothing but the light stick and pins on her backpack gave her away. She was obviously a fan of Wonho as well, and Changkyun wondered why would she be looking around so alert.

Before he could try to approach the girl and start a conversation, she stood up and walked out of the lounge. Changkyun decided to walk a bit since he had already stood up as well.

He went to the bathroom and as he was going out of the stall he hit someone with the door, his immediate reaction was to apologize, bowing and all since he didn't want to face the other out of embarrassment.

"It's okay," the man answered with a tired tone. Changkyun apologized once more before moving away to wash his hands and get out of there as quickly as possible. He noticed the other male was having an argument on the phone, and Changkyun didn't mean to intrude but he thought he heard him say something about a girl with green hair — so right before walking through the door frame Changkyun stopped.

The same girl from before was back on the lounge, this time, with a camera on her hands. Changkyun didn't know what was going on but he felt the responsibility to let the man know about her, even if he just gave out the information as a casual comment.

Deciding washing his teeth was a good excuse to remain inside the bathroom, Changkyun opened his backpack and took out his toothbrush and toothpaste. As soon as he heard the toilet flush he started washing his teeth, once again keeping his head and gaze down. "Business trip?"

_Is that really the least awkward conversation starter you could come up with?_

"Something like that," the male with a now familiar voice answered from the sink next to Changkyun's. "You?"

"Oh no, I'm going home actually. It's pretty much only business men, a grandma, us, and _that girl with green hair_ taking this flight."

"Is she in this lounge?" Now, his voice was beyond familiar, it was screaming at Changkyun to look up at the mirror. And he almost drowned with his own spit and toothpaste after following his instinct, "are you okay?"

Changkyun nodded trying to stop the other from reaching out to help him.

This had to be a dream or a bad joke.

This man was identical to Lee Hoseok. Wonho, the idol he had just yelled for like a little girl some hours before at a concert.

"Uhm, yeah, she's out there with a camera.." he finished washing his teeth and put everything back on his bag. Should he just pretend he didn't know who Wonho was, or should he take advantage of the situation and ask him for a photograph or a sign?

The idol sighed, leaning his hands on the sink and putting his weight on them.

Was this really happening?

Changkyun dared to move his eyes from the reflection to the actual Lee Wonho next to him, taking in his frame and clothing, unrealistic. It was too good to be truth, he was probably hallucinating on a hospital bed after the plane crashed.

"Could you do me a favor?"

_Oh God he's looking at me. What did I do in my past life to deserve such a blessing?_

"Sure," pretending did make things easier for Changkyun. It helped him stay calm and conscious.

"You'll see, this girl has been following me, and I know she's not taking this flight, could you please tell that to a security staff?"

_How can anyone be as visual as him and be real and nice and-_

Changkyun nodded stopping his thoughts, afraid he might start wording these without noticing and probably making Wonho call the security guards on him as well. "Can you.. Would you wait here? I can come and let you know when she's out of the lounge."

"Yes, please. And thank you."

Those uniquely gentle and caring eyes—okay maybe they weren't reflecting exactly that at the moment, but it was only because Wonho didn't know he was looking at one of his fans he loved and cared for so purely— were focused on Changkyun and the younger couldn't take it anymore, so he walked out of the bathroom before he would break and jump to Wonho or say something impossibly embarrassing.

The girl turned her head just like a ghost or possessed girl on a scary movie as soon as Changkyun stepped through the door, ready to take pictures if it was her idol (read: victim) that was coming into the lounge. Changkyun couldn't help but grimace at her eagerness and discretely rushed towards the security guard and airport police officer who were having a conversation and drinking coffee near the entrance of the isolated lounge.

"Excuse me."

The men turned to look at him but didn't answer. They were expecting him to continue, he realized after an awkward silence.

"I- there's.." he sighed, would they believe him? Wouldn't making them take the girl out alert her of Wonho's presence on the lounge so she would confirm he was taking that flight?

_Oh my goodness, Wonho is taking this flight?_

"What can be done if, let's say, there's an idol inside the airport being harassed by a _sasaeng_?"

"We are not aware of any idol taking this flight today.." the police officer wondered, "they usually have security guards making them company, though. They are the ones who ask us to make sure the sasaeng keeps their distance."

Well, did anyone know Wonho was taking this flight? Changkyun knew sasaengs who usually bought info of idols leaving before the date they had said they'd do would roam around the airports hoping to be the first ones to catch a glimpse of them and know where they were going and everything.

"I don't think he wants anyone to know.." he whispered, "but there's this girl with green hair that I'm pretty sure is not taking this flight. I saw her wander around the airport earlier when I arrived, and she's carrying a camera."

The security guard spotted her and nodded. "We can check her ticket and ask her to leave the lounge, but if she's taking the flight I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about it."

"I am sure she's following _him_ ," Changkyun pouted in thought. 

"I can ask her to put away her camera if she's staying here, okay?" the police officer tried to assure him.

Changkyun bowed with a small smile, "thank you."

He decided to watch them from afar as they approached the girl with green hair. She was acting cool at first but when they asked her to show them her ticket she suddenly turned upset. What Changkyun could deduce from just watching and her hateful glare at them was that she wasn't supposed to be here. He decided to pretend being on his phone so she couldn't guess he gave her away, because that would only confirm to her that Wonho was there. Or maybe Changkyun was just being paranoiac but you can never be too careful.

_I can't imagine how this must be for Wonho on a daily basis._

Changkyun gave a thankful smile to the men who took the girl out of the lounge and proceeded to go to Wonho and let him know the coast is clear.

He took a deep breath pretty much preparing himself to walk in and find out everything was just a product of his imagination, lack of sleep and love for Lee Hoseok altogether.

"Is she gone?"

Changkyun's knees felt weak at only that small question. The effect this man could have on him..

"Yep," he was trying to be casual but not disrespectful. After all, Wonho was older than him, and even if Changkyun knew a lot (read: everything) about him, they were strangers. "I don't think she was even supposed to be in the airport to begin with, she didn't have a ticket."

"She and her friends always find a way to get in," he huffed clearly annoyed, "they even cloned my ticket once."

Changkyun nearly answered 'I know,' but remembered on time that he was pretending not to know Wonho.

_What to do?_

"That's messed up," he managed to remark.

"Indeed," the older sighed popping his fingers and neck. "Anyway, I am really grateful. You told me about her and then got rid of her," he laughed.

_He laughed!_

"So, I am guessing you know who I am."

 _Fuck_.

Changkyun was struggling to avoid the other's gaze, "I- well, yeah. I mean, everyone in Korea knows who you are, right?"

"You were at the concert tonight. I remember you."

How was Changkyun still alive?

Was Changkyun still alive?

"I didn't know you were going to be here, I didn't even think of when were you leaving the city. My grandpa booked this flight months ago," he rapidly explained himself, it was all just a _divine_ coincidence Changkyun was thankful for. Wonho lifted an eyebrow looking unsure and the younger immediately took a step back rubbing his neck with his hand in awkwardness.

Then Wonho being the angel he is sweetly giggled showing he was just messing with Changkyun, but as he lifted his right hand to try and reach his fan, the shorter took another step back. He was clearly overwhelmed.

"Again, thank you for what you did. No one must know I am taking this flight."

"I wasn't- I am not telling anyone.." his voice grew smaller.

"And I am thankful to you for it. What's your name?"

Changkyun's head snapped back up at this, he hadn't even noticed his stare was fixed on the idol's shoes until then.

"My name?"

"Yes.. there's no one else here.. shouldn't we head outside, by the way?" Wonho moved expecting the younger to follow. Which Changkyun of course did.

"I am Im Changkyun."

"Changkyun."

Changkyun almost died hearing his idol call his name.

"You're not from Seoul I guess?"

"No, I only came here for the concert," he shyly admitted as they sat down on the departure lounge.

"You said your grandpa booked the flight..?"

"Oh, yeah. A birthday present."

"Today's your birthday?"

Changkyun was feeling lightheaded so he took the chance to take his gaze away from Wonho, staring now at his watch. "Technically, yesterday."

"Happy Birthday, Changkyun."

At this point the boy wasn't sure how to react anymore. Why would Wonho talk to a fan instead of resting because he had just performed for three whole hours and was about to take a flight? He also knew what effect any display of attention would have on Changkyun.

"I- thank you," he bit hard on his lower lip. It was so uncharacteristic of him to feel or act shy in front of anyone, this made him feel uneasy. Why was he not making the best out of the situation and asking Wonho for a birthday present or a reward for helping him? He was never going to afford hi-touch entrances, let alone attending a fan meeting; and yet here he was, with Wonho's whole attention and favor for him but trying to avoid contact.

"You must be tired," there was a tinge of apology on his voice.

"No! I mean, sorry. I am a bit overwhelmed," he managed to look up and into the other's eyes. "The concert was awesome, and I really admire you. Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday. It's also great being able to talk to you, don't get me wrong. Is just, this is something that doesn't happen to people like me.."

"What do you mean?"

Changkyun snorted. "I'm just a 22 year old student who loves both underground rap and idol music; I am from a small town and this is the first time ever I travel out of it; I lived with my grandpa until last year when my best friend and I moved together to a small department we can barely afford-" he stopped realizing Wonho probably didn't need or want to hear all of this.

"I see.. I am just a 25 year old singer who loves both underground rap and idol music; I am also from a small town which I wished I could visit more often; I lived with my mom until I had to move to a small dorm with a lot of teenagers and work my ass of to get out of there," he laughed. "And I would like to learn more about you.."

"Are you serious right now?" Changkyun was really feeling weird.

"I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable.. and I hope you don't think I am saying this only because I know you are my fan. But I kinda wish we had met as Hoseok and Changkyun, not as idol and fan. When you told me about the sasaeng I recognized you from last night, you called my attention at the hall, I'm not sure why. For a second I hoped it wasn't you and that you didn't know who I was.."

"Hoseok-ssi."

At that moment they were called to board the plane, and even though there was barely anyone taking that flight—only a few more business man had arrived while they were talking— it was pretty obvious Wonho would be on first class and this was probably the last chance Changkyun had to interact with him. But now it felt wrong to ask him for anything. And he didn't know how to say goodbye.

So they just stood next to each other on the short line to enter the plane, only making eye contact when the flight attendant asked Wonho to step into another line so he could get on the plane first.

Taking his seat, no one by his side, Changkyun texted Jooheon to let him know he was already on the plane and to not be an idiot and be there to get him as soon as he landed. There was no need to tell him about Wonho. He didn't feel like telling anyone yet, and even if they would believe him—since he decided no evidence was needed— he had promised to keep it to himself, at least for now.

The plane took off and Changkyun decided there was enough time to take the nap he had forgotten about, but as soon as his eyelids closed his mind gave him a very vivid vision of Wonho, who he had been so fortunate to see twice in the last few hours.

The lights of the plane were turned off but Changkyun could clearly see the shadow of someone sitting on the empty seat beside him; he cursed his ability to recognize his favorite idols in bad quality streaming of award shows that allowed him to immediately recognize the shadow as Wonho's.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Since the lights were off Changkyun smiled before replying. "Should've asked me to move to first class with you instead," he joked and both laughed.

The nap was once again discarded, they talked for most part of the flight, getting to know each other. Changkyun even forgot at times that this was his idol he was talking to; and everytime he remembered he would turn a bit shy watching his words, but Hoseok was almost as weird as himself, so they talked like friends who have known each other for years.

Half an hour before the plane landed Changkyun found himself dozing off, listening to the plane's typical sounds, but mostly concentrating his attention on Hoseok's breathing. Right before he fell asleep his hand was covered by another hand, warmer, softer. Next thing he knew Hoseok was laughing by his side, waiting for Changkyun to wake up to show him the screen of his phone, he had taken a picture of Changkyun sleeping on Hoseok's shoulder, one of the younger's eyes slightly opened. "This is scary," Hoseok laughed again, not erasing the picture, "by the way, we are about to land."

"Shouldn't you go back to your seat then?"

"Not really.. unless you want me to."

"You know I don't," he scoffed. "Take another one, hyung, I am drooling on that one," that little time of rest gave Changkyun courage enough to ask for a picture.

"Here," Hoseok leaned his head so they were closer for the picture, "good enough?"

"Hum, yeah, you don't look bad, and I look awesome."

"Should I send it to you or just post it on social media?"

Changkyun kind of wanted to keep Hoseok for himself a little longer, knowing about this would only make his friends pester Changkyun, and having it sent to his phone only meant getting the older's phone number.

So that's what they did, they exchanged numbers and Hoseok sent him the picture.

"This has been the best birthday I've had so far," Changkyun admitted as they were getting off the plane.

"I'm glad," his smile now did resemble that characteristic gentleness and caring of Lee Hoseok. "Well, I have to take another plane. I hope we see each other again, if you ever go to Seoul again let me know, and if you're okay with it I can also send you tickets to concerts or fan meetings.."

"You really want to see me again? Don't answer, I know your intentions are sincere, I am not doubting you, I am just still amazed this is really happening and that coffee I drank in the plane is getting to me, I should just go." Hoseok laughed and nodded in agreement. "It was nice meeting you and talking.."

"Same here."

With a small smile Hoseok said goodbye one last time and they walked in opposite directions.

Jooheon was sleepy enough he didn't notice Changkyun's stupid smile for the next week.


End file.
